


A Confession to Make (Boyfriends Tag)

by orphan_account



Series: CaptainEnterprise (Star Trek Youtube AU) [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriend Tag, Coming Out, Fluff, I know it's old but i love it, M/M, Multi, Spock's human, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim's a fairly popular YouTuber and he has something he wants to tell his viewers about Leonard and Spock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek it's not mine
> 
> This is a framework narrative. The boys are watching the video but as they watch the actions in the video are NOT described like they are happening in a video.
> 
> I'm picturing Vulcan as a country right along the edge of the Middle East and Asia. You can decide what side of the cut off line it's on, cause I make no cultural references to anything.
> 
> The boys got away from me, horny buggers. I don't write smut and those fuckers almost had me writing foreplay.
> 
> If you're curious Jim's user name is CaptainEnterprise.

Leonard and Spock traded a glance from where they sat on Jim’s “filming sofa”. Jim was at his desk editing his latest video and the two were worried by the look on his face.

“Jim,” Leonard finally spoke up, “if you don’t want to post the video, Spock and I won’t be mad.”

Jim looked up from the screen. “No,” he said, “I’m going through with this. Bones, if I don’t do this I can’t keep making video’s. I can’t keep lying.”

Spock stared at Jim for a long time trying to gauge his emotions. “Very well,” he conceded, “Would you let us see the video before you post it?”

“Oh,” Jim exclaimed launching up from his chair, “Yes! We can watch it right now actually.”

He brought his lap top over to his monstrous yellow couch. Jim had nearly gotten rid of the thing but his viewers liked it and Jim found it comfortable, so Jim kept it through the move to a new house.

Needing comfort as he watched the video that would change his life, Jim curled in between his boyfriends and pressed play.

\---

Jim was seated on his yellow filming sofa. He smiled at the camera as he said, “Attention Crew, this is your Captain speaking, prepare to Boldly Go!”

A montage of video clips drifted across the screen as a remixed version of Empire of Angels played in the background. These six clips included: Jim’ Mother attempting to put lipstick on him as he giggled, Nyota and Jim laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe, Spock getting attacked by a confetti canon, Chris Pike falling into a pool after getting hit by a beach ball, Scotty, Jim and Jaylah jamming out to hip-hop music, and a previously never shown clip of Jim falling onto a huge bed and dragging Leonard and Spock with him.

Once the introduction ended it showed Jim, again seated on his sofa. “So today I thought I’d do something special to celebrate 5,000,000 subscribers!” Jim said doing small jazz hands. “Though when I checked before making this video it was more like 5,005,087. Anyway, I made a bet with two certain someones, that if I managed to make it to 5,000,000 subscribers by the end of March they would start appearing in my videos. It’s now August but my guests have been busy avoiding this. Now you’re probably wondering, why does the title say Boyfriends Tag. Well, I’ll tell you.”

Jim paused and swallowed nervously. There was a slight maniacal panic in his eyes but after taking a deep breath he looked fully determined.

“I love you guys,” Jim started. “You make my day when you comment and I love talking to you. Which is why I can’t lie to you anymore, I honestly can’t take it. I’ll be filming a video and have to edit it over and over because I keep throwing this out there now that we’ve all moved in together. God that was over a year ago. I know I’ll lose some of you but I can’t keep living like this.”

Jim stops to take one last calming breath before saying, “I am in a polyamorous relationship. Spock isn’t my only boyfriend, he’s just the one I was dating first, but it’s been nearly three years and not telling you what Bones really is to Spock and I, is a great disservice to you and an even bigger one to him.”

With his confession out in the open, Jim seemed to regain his confidence. “Now, without further ado this my friends, is the boyfriends tag!” he said as smiled at the camera.

Jim reached off camera to his right and dragged Spock into frame. Jim smiled as he said, “This is my boyfriend, Spock. I’m sure some of you guys remember him.”

With his smile never wavering, Jim dragged Leonard into frame as well. “And this,” Jim said, “is my other boyfriend, Bones! Say hi Bonesy!”

Leonard nervous to be on camera after avoiding it for so long, growled out an anxious, “Damnit Jim, I told you not to call me that!”

Jim, in an effort to calm Leonard down, resorted to teasing. “To bad, so sad, Bonesy.” He said, before launching into the heart of the video. “Okay so I’ll ask you two a question and you have to answer it correctly. Whichever one of you answers the most questions right at the end wins!

Spock raised one of his eyebrows as he said, “What exactly are we playing for, Jim?”

Jim laughed and waved his arms in the air. “It’s a surprise, one my viewers don’t need to know about.”

Leonard looked on with slight trepidation before he seemed to give up with a long-suffering sigh. “Right, let’s get this over with,” he mutters.

Jim smiled, what his fans call, his “Sunshine smile”. “That’s the spirit Bones,” Jim said, “I’m going to make up my own first question because I want to.”

Leonard and Spock traded glances over their boyfriend’s head. “Go for it Darlin’,” is the response Jim finally gained from Leonard.

“What are our nicknames for each other?” Jim asked, a smirk taking over his features.

Leonard matched his smirk. “You call me Bones,” He said before rolling his eyes, “Bonesy on occasion, and in return I call him Darlin’, Princess, and Infant. I call Spock, Sweetheart and Hobgoblin.”

Mischief lit up Jim’s eyes as the perfect opportunity to mess with Leonard arose. “That’s not how this works Bones,” Jim said with a pout, “you’ve got to explain.”

Seeing Leonard purposely ignore him, Jim flailed over the doctor and nearly kneed Spock in the face. “At the very least tell them the story behind Bones and Hobgoblin.”

Spock, holding Jim’s knee in an effort to keep the man from falling off the couch, said, “Leonard, I think the best course of action for Jim’s continued health is to, I believe the saying is, ‘humor him’.”

Bones rolled his eyes and deposited Jim back into his seat. “Fine,” Leonard acquiesced, “Jim calls me Bones cause I’m a doctor.”

Jim shot Leonard an expectant look. “And because I may have told him my bones were all I had left before throwing up on him. As for Hobgoblin, that was Jim’s fault too.” Leonard said as he looked at Spock to continue.

Lucky for Leonard, Spock seemed to be on his side that day and picked up the explanation.

“Jim and Leonard have been introducing me to older American films since we met,” Spock started. “This particular incident was set not long before Leonard joined our relationship. We were watching the Hobgoblins film, when I left to go get drinks. When I returned, Jim, at what he claims was an extra scary part, proceeded to scream as I sat back down. He said, and I quote ‘Bones don’t let the Hobgoblin get me’.”

Jim blushed horribly but anyone watching would be able to tell he was anything but ashamed. He none the less yelled out, “It could have been a real hobgoblin!”

Spock merely rolled his eyes as Leonard laughingly said, “Spock, I’m guessing it’s your turn now.”

Spock turned to look directly into the camera and Jim visually cringed.

He didn’t bother, however, to stop Spock from saying, “I call Jim, T’hy’la which means friends, brother, and lover in my native language. I call Leonard, Ashayam which translates to beloved. I’m not entirely sure when it happened but at some point, Jim managed to get me to start calling him Jimothy. It probably has something to do with him calling me Spocko. Jim also likes to call me Mr. Spock.”

Jim smiled at his boyfriends, “Alright, first real question: Where did we meet?”

Spock managed to answer first. “You were my cultural tour guide assigned by our college. You took me around San Francisco and we slowly fell in love the summer before our freshman year.”

Leonard nodded before saying, “He took both of us around Frisco. I meet Jim at orientation where I told the cute blond guy next to me, the only reason I was in Cali and not Georgia was because my ex-girlfriend was raising hell and left me with nothing but my bones. I then told him I might throw up on him and did exactly that.”

Leonard paused to point at Jim before continuing, “This fool asked me out but I wasn’t in the best shape to be starting a relationship at the time, so I turned him down.”

Jim shook Leonard slightly while saying, “We managed to find our way eventually and it turned out even better than expected.” Jim turned to Spock smiling. 

“Okay, where was our first date?” Jim asked.

Leonard laughed, “You two took me out on a picnic but it started raining so we went inside one of the giftshops along the beach. Spock bought me an umbrella with postcards printed on it.”

Spock nodded before giving his own answer. “We went out to dinner at Denny’s. It wasn’t much but neither of us exactly had the money for something better.”

Jim gave Spock a kiss on the cheek. “It was nice in its simplicity,” Jim said before moving on with the questionnaire. “What was your first impression of me? Bones, kind of answered that already.”

Leonard looked at Jim with a bemused expression. “No, I didn’t.”

Jim nodded, “Yeah, you did, you called me cute!”

Leonard didn’t remember saying that but let it go. “Guess it’s Spock’s turn, then,” he said.

Spock, however, had a contemplative look on his face. “How exactly is this a question that can be scored?” he asked.

Jim smirked at him. “Trust me Spock,” he said, “I’ll know if you answered it correctly.”

Leonard snickered as Spock responded. “Very, well, I thought him fairly obnoxious. I admit, I was still getting used to the general exuberance Americans expend and Jim was a bit much at the time.”

Jim scoffed. He wrapped Leonard’s arm around himself and leaned in closer to the doctor. At Spock’s questioning look, Jim narrowed his eyes and said, “You see Spock, calling me obnoxious was the wrong answer.”

Spock gave Jim the puppy dog eyes he claimed he didn’t have and Jim caved. Already comfortable in Leonard’s arms, Jim raised his feet and wrapped his legs around Spock’s torso. His shirt rode up in the process and it was a testament to how much shame Jim didn’t have that he remained in his sprawl despite how wanton it made him look.

“Anyway,” Jim said, “when did you meet the family?”

Leonard had to think for a minute before he answered with, “I your godfather, Chris, a few days before Spock came around. That was also when I met his scary wife. It was a month before I met your mother Winona and your brother George. I only recently met your grandfather Tiberius.”

Jim started giggling. Spock and Leonard shot him curious looks and when he gathered his control enough to speak, he said “He really likes you two. Do you hear him when we left?”

Leonard and Spock shook their heads. Jim burst out in giggles again and managed a garbled version of, “He said if he was 40 years younger he’d steal you two in a heartbeat."

Leonard laughed. Spock, however, blushed and tried to answer the question over Leonard’s guffaws.

“Right,” Spock said, “I met Chris and his wife a week into our acquaintance. I met your mother a few days after our first date and your brother a year into our relationship. I also only recently met your grandfather.”

Jim smiled contently at his boyfriends, Leonard had taken to rubbing Jim’s belly as Spock massaged Jim’s ankles. 

“Correct,” Jim said, “both of you, the next question is: Do I have any weird obsessions, if so – What?”

Leonard and Spock made eye contact over Jim’s sprawled form. “Space,” they answered at the same time. 

Their synchronization made Jim pout as he asked the next question, “Okay, uh, how long have we been together?”

Spock rubbed his hand up Jim’s leg to his thigh before dragging it back down as he answered, “Jim, and I will have been together five years on the twenty-fifth of this month.”

Jim kicked out at Spock to deter him from continuing least his basketball shorts start showing something his viewer didn’t need to see.

Leonard snickered, as Jim shifted in his lap, before he answered, “Three years in November”

“Right,” Jim said, “I’m going to skip this next one because I already know we have no traditions. Let’s see, what was our first road trip?”

Leonard groaned. “We took that trip over Thanksgiving break to Vegas with Pavel and Hikaru literally 15 days after we all got together but our first alone was the trip back to Georgia for you two to meet my parents over summer break our final year of college.”

Spock tilted his head in thought before saying, “Our first road trip, as in Jim and I, was to Seattle to meet my mother. We managed to have three flat tires over the course of our journey and my mother had to pick us up when we were two hours out, as we had run out of gas.”

Jim shuddered. “God, I remember all of those incidents. Never again. Oh! What was the first thing you noticed about me?”

Leonard pushed Jim out of his arms and tilted him until Jim could see exactly how unimpressed Leonard was with that question. “Really?” he asked. “Your eyes Jim. That’s what everyone notices about you first. God, they are beautiful but waking up to them in the middle of the night is terrifying.”

Spock smirked as he dragged Jim into his arms when Leonard released him. “I concur with Leonard.” He said.

“Hey! I’m not a ragdoll and my eyes are not terrifying!” Jim yelled out kicking towards Leonard. This was a mistake as Leonard grabbed his foot and dragged him till his head was seated in Spock’s lap. Leonard got up on his knees and bent Jim’s legs back over his torso. Leonard started leaning in between Jim’s legs. Jim gasped, “Cameras! Bones, cameras.”

The screen went black for a moment.

\---

Jim paused the video. “You two don’t mind if I leave that small part in, right?” Jim asked.

Leonard and Spock trade a glance. 

“I’m fine with it if Spock’s fine with it,” Leonard answered.

“I find no issue with the footage. Jim, you are the one in the most vulnerable position and if you consent then I do as well.” Spock finally said.

Jim nodded, “I want it in there. I thought it was cute.”

Jim pushed play on the video.

\---

When the screen faded back in, the three men were seated back on the yellow sofa in proper positions.

Jim went on as if nothing had happened. “What is my favorite restaurant?” he asked.

“Hooters,” Leonard said it with such confidence and speed all three men looked at one another in surprise.

Still staring at Leonard in wonderment, Jim finally managed to say, “I’m not going to lie, that’s actually true. One extra point to Bones because Spock can’t really answer now.”

Spock started in surprise, “If I had realized some of the questions would be time sensitive, I would have been better prepared.”

Jim looked at the next question and hesitated. “Might as well bite the bullet,” Jim said. “I don’t really want to ask this question but what do we argue about the most?”

Leonard grimaced. “Well,” he started, “Jim and I tend to argue about Jim’s recklessness and safety. We also argue about other people. Jim and I are both jealous and possessive individuals but it drives us both crazy to be hovered over. Spock and I argue over everything from pancake flavors to why gravity exists.”

Spock narrowed his eyes in Leonard’s direction before replying himself. “Leonard and I argue mostly about how best to handle Jim. Those other instances are merely debates.” Spock ignored Leonard’s snort and continued by saying, “Jim and I argue very little and when we do it is usually over emotions or how best to go about a situation. The worst argument Jim and I ever had was an argument over how to bring Leonard into our relationship.”

Jim sighed, “Yeah that’d be it.”

Looking at his list of questions and then at his boyfriends, Jim slowly said, “There is a right and wrong answer to this question: Who wears the pants in the relationship?”

Leonard scratched at the back of his head as he sheepishly said, “You let me live with my delusions.”

Jim leaned over to kiss Leonard. “Sure do, Bonesy,” Jim said as he pulled away.

Spock raised his eyebrows when Jim turned to him. “I let you live with your delusions.”

Jim laughed as he said, “Fair enough.” Jim dropped a kiss to Spock’s mouth as well before moving on.

“Right, if I’m watching tv what am I watching?” Jim asked.

Leonard sighed, “Almost Human. You’re a slut for John Kennex and you project your obsession onto you OTP Jorian.”

Jim rolled his eyes at Leonard’s response before stage whispering to the camera, “This is what he meant by jealous.”

Turning to look at Leonard head on Jim said, “You should be glad I think he’s hot, he looked like you.”

Leonard smirked, “I knew you were only dating me because I look like Karl Urban.”

Jim leaned back into the sofa with a petulant look on his face. “You can’t prove that,” he said. “Besides, you missed something.”

“He also watches Heroes,” Spock said. “Sylar is his favorite in that show.”

Jim smiled at his boyfriends, “You both get half points on that,” he said. “So, what’s one food I don’t like?”

“You are at war with grapefruit,” Leonard said at the exact time Spock answered, “You take a particular grievance with avocado.”

Jim, well aware his boyfriends were mocking him, yelled, “Fruit is supposed to be sweet and what the fuck is an avocado anyway!”

Leonard smirked at Jim, “You do know what’s in the guacamole you love so much, right?”

Jim, having been caught in this argument before, said, “I’m not listening to your slander.”

Jim consulted his list before saying, “Uh, what drink do I order when we go out to eat?”

Spock, with a long suffering look on his face, answered, “A fruity tasting soda, unless it’s a bar then you drink a fruity tasting alcohol. The only time this changes, is when Leonard challenge you to a drinking contest in which case it’s whisky.”

Jim just hummed before asking, “And what size shoe do I wear?”

He shot an expectant look at Leonard who answered, “Ten?”

Leonard quickly tried to backtrack at Jim’s look of exasperation, “No, no wait –“ 

Jim rolled his eyes before cutting him off. “Nope too late. Spock?”

Spock smirked at Leonard over Jim’s head as he said, “Eleven.”

Leonard smacked his forehead. “Gah, I should remember that because I had to exchange your birthday gift this year because I got that wrong.”

Jim patted Leonard on the head as he said, “Aw baby you’ll learn one day! What’s my favorite kind of sandwich?”

Leonard’s pout turned into a glare when he answered, “You like club sandwiches for no other reason than that stupid Mitch Hedberg joke.”

Jim burst out into giggles as he muttered, “Your just jealous cause you’re not in the fucking club!”

His boyfriends waited patiently as Jim calmed down. “Anyway,” Jim said, humor still lacing his tone, “what is one talent that I have?”

“You are well versed in playing both the guitar and violin,” Spock stated.

Jim laughed and threw his arms around Spock. “Look at Spock trying for those bonus points by giving two answers.” Jim turned expectantly to his other boyfriend as he settled in Spock’s lap. “Right, Bones, a talent I have?”

Leonard shot Jim a suggestive look and Jim gave a surprised yell of, “Bones!” before launching himself across the sofa to tackle the cackling doctor. Spock narrowly dodged Jim’s foot.

Leonard, being slightly larger than Jim, had no trouble catching his projectile boyfriend. Leonard hid a smile in Jim’s hair as he said, “I’m kidding, mostly. You can sing. You can sing really well. If I died listening to your voice, I’d die content.”

“Bonesy!” Jim yelled, “That’s so sickly sweet, I almost want to leave and take a shower to get all the sugar you just spewed on me off.”

Leonard just snorted before pushing Jim back to the center of the sofa. Once resettled Jim asked, “What would I eat everyday if I could?”

“You would eat an apple everyday if you could, as a matter of fact you nearly do,” Spock said.

“I try so hard but Bones just doesn’t go away,” Jim said with a sigh as he wiped fake tears from his eyes.

“Ha ha, you two are so funny,” Leonard snarked, “My answer is Italian, you and Spock both, would burry yourselves in Italian food if you could.

Jim’s eyes lit up but before the idea could go anywhere, Spock and Leonard yelled out, “No, Jim!”

Jim pouted as he asked the next question, “What’s my favorite cereal?”

Leonard looked disgusted as he answered, “Raisin brand, surprisingly, raisin brand.”

Jim just shrugged, “Yeah, I don’t get why I like it either but it’s addictive in that irritating way things you don’t actually want to like can be. What’s my favorite music?”

“You like old school hip-hop and rock,” Spock said. “You used to love the Beastie Boys. You would play it nonstop.”

Jim smiled, “I still love the Beastie Boys. What’s my favorite sports team?”

Leonard’s brow furrowed as he said, “You don’t really hava a favorite Sports team.”

“You do however love playing baseball and soccer,” Spock interjected.

“Right,” Jim said, “I’m giving you both points for that because Spock actually answered a future question.”

Jim covered his eye before he asked the next question, “What is my eye color?”

Leonard looked entirely unimpressed as he said, “Really, Jim? They’re blue.”

Jim removed his hand and laughed at Leonard. “Oh you’re good,” he said.

“Who’s my best friend?” Jim asked after consulting his list.

“I believe I would not be amiss in saying, that outside of Leonard and I, Nyota would be your best friend,” Spock answered, “but you are also very to Scotty, Hikaru and Pavel.”

Jim smirked, “Covering your bases, nice, but yes, I’d say Nyota.”

Jim looked at his list again before he said, “Oh, this one is great! What is something you do that I wish you didn’t?”

Leonard bit his lip before he answering, “You don’t like when I over work myself.”

Jim kissed Leonard before saying, “Good job baby try to remember that, yeah?”

Jim turned to his other boyfriend and asked, “Spock?”

“You do not like it when I tell you off for something you seem to think I myself would do.” Spock had the decency to look slightly ashamed as he answered.

“Most of the time you would do them,” Jim said. “Anyway, where am I from?”

“You live in San Francisco now but you are originally from Riverside Iowa,” Spock said.

“What kind of cake would you bake for my birthday?” Jim asked.

Leonard laughed as he answered, “I love you so much I wouldn’t poison you on your birthday, instead I’d go buy you your strange strawberry cake.”

Jim smiled as he replied, “Good call.”

“I would hope my culinary degree would mean I could make you your strawberry cake.” Spock said, leaning into Jim’s side.

Jim started laughing at his boyfriends’ attempts at one upping each other. “So, what can I spend hours doing?” Jim asked, knowing full well the question would only add fuel to the fire.

Leonard snorted, “A lot.”

“You read often,” Spock said.

Leonard raised his eyebrow at Spock, before further answering, “Jim and Spock can drag a chess game on for days”

“Fixing cars,” Spock replied. His eyebrow twitched as if in acceptance of Leonard’s challenge.

“Drawing,” Leonard said. “He’s almost always drawing something.”

“I’m an architect!” Jim sputtered out in defense but he might as well have not bothered, Leonard and Spock ignored him.

“Practicing guitar,” Spock continued.

“Practicing violin,” Leonard challenged.

Spock narrowed his eyes as he said, “Brain storming ideas for videos.”

“Sex,” Leonard blurted out.

Jim’s eye went wide as he shouted, “Bones!”

“What we’ve done it before for seven hours!” Leonard replied, slightly panicked, as of that would fix his blunder.

Spock nodded, as if the competition he and Leonard just had, never happened. “This is true, Jim,” he said.

“Well don’t tell them that!” Jim yelled, “God! Last question, if I could go anywhere, where would it be?”

Slightly abashed, Leonard dropped a kiss on Jim’s temple, “Space, you would go to space, my dear Captain.”

“Or more realistically you would go to New Zealand,” Spock said.

Jim swatted Spock on the head before turning back to the camera.

“Well there you have it my loyal crew!” he said. “This video was longer than unusual but there you have it, the boyfriends tag courtesy of my loving boyfriends Leonard “Bones” McCoy and Spock “Spocko” S'chn T'gai. The winner is, um, unless I miss counted it’s a tie, but I’m pretty sure at least two of Spock’s were bonus points.”

Jim ducked down under his boyfriends’ incredulous stares. “Oh, well,” he said, “this just means I’m equally loved by my boys and that they can share their reward. It’ll be more fun that way anyway.”

Spock and Leonard seemed appeased at that and Jim signed off with his customary dismissal. “As always, those with YouTube channels of their own who’ve been named dropped are linked in the description box. I’ll see you guys next week. This is your Captain, signing off.”

\---

The video ended and Jim silently held his breath as he waited for his boyfriends’ opinions.

“The video does well to show us naturally. This could not only be good for your YouTube carreer dispite the topic but I could also be useful for other poly people.” Spock said as he took Jim’s hand.

Leonard nodded, “I’m not big on this YouTube thing, Jim. You know that but I have no problem with this video. I’d even go so far as to say I love it.”

Jim smiled and submitted the video before leaning back and melting into his boyfriends’ arms. The three fell into a nap and woke up two hours later. 

Leonard and Spock sat at Jim’s side as he answered comments. Spock felt proud to see all the support and thanks from Jim’s viewers while Leonard laughed at all the comments that expressed their appreciation for Jim’s body.

His particular favorite was the comment that said, “JIM! JIMMY! YOU CAN’T be doing things like THAT to us. HOLY, you were laid out like a mighty fine buffet. I do NOT blame Bones for trying to take a bite. I thought Spock would be the cat like one but YOU were RIDICULOUS. OH BOY, you should let your boyfriends treat you like a ragdoll, that was HOT!”

Leonard had smirked after reading that comment and asked Jim, “So, Kitten, you wanna play ragdoll? It can be our reward.”

Jim swallowed before turning wide eyed to Spock. Spock nodded in agreement and Jim let out a squeak.

“I, um,” Jim said, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know. I love YouTubers and I felt like Jim's sunshiny personality would make for a good advice channel with the occasional craziness. I might turn this into a series as I already have an idea about what Sulu does on his channel.


End file.
